


Near Miss

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy gives Kirk a piece of his mind after the space-jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Miss

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I saw the space-jump, I thought, “Good thing that’s not McCoy.” It freaked _me_ out watching, and all I have is a mild case of acrophobia. Then I thought, “Jim’s his best friend. What would he have to say about this?” and this fic was born.

“Are you _insane!?_ ” McCoy demanded. It was his first free moment since the destruction of Vulcan, and he intended to let Jim know exactly what he thought of his actions.

“Calm down, Bones.”

“Calm down? _Calm down?!_ Jim, you just jumped _into space._ If your suit hadn’t been sealed–”

“It was. Besides, somebody had to take out the drill, and that was the only way to do it.”

He wasn’t in the mood to listen to reason. “Have you _seen_ a case of explosive decompression? Your eyeballs pop out of your head, your veins and arteries burst and your internal organs rupture! _Not_ a pleasant way to die!”

“Bones, I’m fine–” Jim started.

He cut him off again. “And then that engineer got _incinerated!_ ”

“He didn’t pull his chute in time. I did.”

“And then you _jump off the platform?!_ I didn’t smuggle you on board so you could get yourself killed!”

“I had to! Sulu fell off the edge!”

“He had a chute!”

“No, _I_ had a chute! His got torn up landing. I couldn’t just let him die, Bones!”

That got through to him. He stopped ranting, and his voice, when he spoke again, was soft. “No, no, of course you couldn’t. Just…just be careful, would you?”

Jim grinned at him. “I’m always careful.”

He snorted, and Jim laughed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Near Miss (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146624) by [VeegiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn)




End file.
